In Patent document 1, when approaching and passing by a spot (facility or POI (point of interest)) assigned a landmark, a navigation system magnifies a map including the landmark to allow the user to recognize the landmark.                Patent document 1: JP-2003-097966 A        
Landmarks are assigned by a genre such as stations, convenience stores, or supermarkets; therefore, any landmark included in the assigned genre is automatically displayed in a magnified image. This may interfere with a user who has no intention to visit the spot assigned the magnified landmark.